


Halfblood Princess

by Summerrose504



Series: Halfblood Princess [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerrose504/pseuds/Summerrose504
Summary: The daughter of Snape arrives at Hogwarts as a transfer student from Ilvermorny during her fifth year. Similar to Harry she discovers herself as another Hogwarts champion for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. While competing in the Tri-Wizard, she also must come to terms with her true identity being the daughter of Severus Snape.
Series: Halfblood Princess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000035
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Skip to Chapter 1 if you have read Wildest Dreams or Make You Mine, the prologue is identical to this story but this story follows Periwinkle King, the daughter of Snape, and her journey.**

In June 1978 a young woman by the name of Cassandra Rice was attending Hogwarts and was in her seventh year. She had long straight chocolate brown hair and stunning dark brown eyes. She was a pureblooded witch although this was not important to her as it was for the rest of her house members as she was a Slytherin and one of the few friends Severus Snape actually had. Everyone believed this to be very odd when she was placed in the Slytherin house due to her kind and loving nature but the Sorting Hat never fails at the placement of the students.

It was the end of term everyone was saying their goodbyes, Cassandra was looking for Severus before she left. She spotted him under a tree reading a book, she gave a small smile then approached him "Severus" she spoke softly.

He looked up from his book pushing some hair back, "Cassandra...is everything alright?"

She gave a soft laugh and nodded "I wanted to say goodbye. This is our last day at Hogwarts before we all go to do great and wondrous things."  
"Not all of us will go onto do great things, Cassie. Some of us are not as fortunate to already have a job waiting on us with the Ministry..." she took a seat next to him in the grass as he spoke "although Dumbledore did offer me a teaching position here once I gain more training. I am hoping it is the defense against the dark arts position."

"That is wonderful, Sev! You will be a great professor" she smiled at him clearly very proud, "I am not sure if I should join the ministry, my father got me the position. I want to travel and see the world" she leaned into him "we are young and clearly with the war going on we need to take risks and see what the world has to offer. We only have one life and I do not want to use it stuck in some office."

Severus tensed up a moment when she leaned into but relaxed after a moment, she made him feel comfortable and after losing Lily it was nice to have a friend again. "Cassie..."

"Hmm?" she glanced up at him 

"I...I..." he was not sure how to explain how he felt to her.

She sat up and looked him in the eyes "I like you too and not just in a friend way. I like you more than that" she leaned in and kissed him. This caught Severus off guard but then responded to the kiss by kissing back and pulling her closer to him. She pulled away "Should we go somewhere..." she glanced around them; they were completely alone she looked back at him "more private." He just nodded unable to speak. She laughed and stood up then they went back to the school and found an abandoned classroom.

When Cassandra and Severus arrived at King's Cross, he pulled her to the side where it was a bit more private "I want to give you something...something to remember me by"

"How could I ever forget you? You are my friend just like Ann and Patrick" she said, Ann and Patrick were her friends from Ravenclaw who were dating each other.  
He took a deep breath and pulled a necklace with a periwinkle flower on it "we do not what the future may hold but I hope that if you wear this that you will always remember me"

She smiled "I love it. It is beautiful...do I have to put it on myself?" He shook his head and she turned around and moved her hair in order for him to put the necklace on her. Once it was on, she turned back around and gave him a peck on the lips "Thank you. I will write to you"

"Look forward to it," he said as she walked away to find her parents.  
_________________________________________________________________________

A month later Cassandra discovered herself expecting, she was sitting with her friend Ann "I am pregnant" she said "What do I do?"

Ann sighed, "Cassandra you do not have many options. You can keep it and raise it or give birth and give it up for adoption although with the current war there's already so many orphaned children or you can..."

Cassandra shook her head stopping Ann from finishing her sentence "I want this baby...I love the father I do but he is not fully there I think he is still in love with someone else.

Ann placed a hand on her friend's "then there is your answer. You can keep the baby; I would tell the father but that is me. If you do not want him involved then do not tell him. If he still in love with another then he will never be able to fully love you, the child may be but not you."

"I have not seen him since we went our separate ways at King's Cross...I am doing this on my own. This is my baby and I will raise it the way I see fit"

"If that is what you want to do then I will support you and I know Patrick will too. You will not raise the baby alone we are here for you"

Cassandra hugged her "You are the best!"  
____________________________________________________________________________

In March 1979 Cassandra went into labor, she never told Severus about the baby. Ann was there to help her with everything. “Alright Cassandra one more push and the baby will be here,” the healer told her, and with one final push the baby was born, “Congratulations! You have a daughter.”

The healer handed the baby to another healer to let Cassandra see before taking the baby to get cleaned up, “She is beautiful” she cried “She is mine.”  
Ann squeezed her hand “Yes, she is. She is beautiful and no one is taking her from you.”

They got Cassandra and the baby to recovery; she was sitting in bed holding the baby wrapped in a pink blanket. “Do you have a name?” Ann asked   
Cassandra touched the necklace Severus gave her while looking at her daughter “Periwinkle Elizabeth King”

“King? I do not remember attending school with someone with the last name King.”

She looked up “You did not know him. I met him in Hogsmeade and had a bit too much butterbeer.” 

Ann nodded but did not believe that

In September 1981, Cassandra was working for the ministry and raising Periwinkle by herself, Ann tried to get her to join the Order but she claimed with work and being a single mother, she just did not have the time. Cassandra was at the burrow with Periwinkle and Ann and Patrick’s twin daughters, she was there to keep Molly company while everyone was out battling death eaters. The children were all asleep and the two were tidying up the living area while they waited.   
“Shouldn’t they be back already?” Cassandra asked concerned as she glanced at the clock just as Arthur’s hand on the clock switched to home.

“There they are,” Molly said with relief as Arthur and some other members of the order came in as well. 

“Molly” Arthur said hugging her and giving her a kiss.

Cassandra searched the people who were there, “Where’s Ann? Patrick?”

The room went quiet no one wanting to say anything. Remus stepped forward “Cassie…”

“No…no…you are wrong! They can’t be!” 

Molly came over to her, “There now child it will be alright.”

“Their daughters…they have no family. Ann was an orphan herself and Patrick lost his parents months ago. These girls have no one.”

“I suppose then they will go to an orphanage until they are adopted.”

Cassandra shook her head, “No I will do it. I will adopt them. Their parents were my best friends. I am their godmother I will take care of them…but it is no longer safe here. I am moving to America.”

A few days passed and they were having a joint funeral for Ann and Patrick, “Mummy and daddy loved you two very much.” she told Hallie and Holly who did not have a clue what was going on. 

At the reception that was being held at the Burrow, Cassandra had just gotten the twins and Periwinkle to sleep for their afternoon nap. She went to the edge of the property she needed some space. She was leaning against a tree with the wind blowing, it was nearing October and the weather was becoming cooler. Footsteps approached from behind her, “I would like to be alone for a moment please.”

“You had a child,” the voice said

She looked up and turned towards the voice “Severus…what are you”

“I am apart of the order…I came to pay my respects to them.”

“Oh…I did not know you joined. Um…thank you for coming though.”

He nodded, “You are welcome. I will repeat though you had a child.”

“I did…Periwinkle”

Severus glanced at the necklace she still wore, “Periwinkle? Is she?"

“Look Severus I got to go. I leave tomorrow for America” she went to walk past him

“You did not answer my question!” he raised his voice which he had never done towards her before. He grabbed her arm stopping her from walking “Is she mine?”

“Let go of me, Severus!” she tried to pull her arm from his grip.

Lily approached them coming to check on her, “Cassie are you alright?” she asked which made Severus release his grip then left.

“Yes, I am fine. Just Peri’s father trying to cause trouble.”

“Is her father Severus?”

She said nothing but gave a simple nod, “I do not want him to know.”

Lily nodded, “I understand”

The following day, Cassandra was at the docks preparing to board a ship to America. “Are you sure you want to leave?” Molly asked, everyone was there to say goodbye.

“I am sure. It is not safe here to raise these girls here. Hallie and Holly already lost both of their parents; I am not leaving them alone ever again.”

Molly nodded then gave them a hug as did everyone else. 

“You are a very brave young witch, Cassie,” Remus told her as he was the last to say goodbye, “I will be back one day. I would like the girls to attend Hogwarts, know where they are from, and meet everyone until I feel it is finally safe to return then I will remain with them in America.” He nodded as the ship blew its horn for final boarding. She took the twins’ hands “Peri grabbed Holly’s hand and let’s go find our new home.”

They boarded the ship “Bye-bye!” the girls said once they were on board and waving goodbye to everyone on the docks. 

What Cassandra did not know is that Severus had come to watch them leave as well. Lily who was at the docks as well saying goodbye looked behind her and noticed Severus standing in the far back, she handed Harry to James then excused herself claiming she needed to use the loo. She went to him “You did not say goodbye?”

He looked at her, “We ended on bad terms.”

“Did you? Or did you bail on her? From what I gathered from Ann was that you never answered her letters when she wrote now, she did not know she was writing to you but it was obvious of course. Cassie was in love with you.”

“I was in love with another. I love her too but not as much I loved someone else.”

“Her daughter is yours. It is of course very obvious; Periwinkle resembles you very much.”

“I am not the father type.”

“You could be if you tried. I should go though.” 

Severus looked back towards the ship as it was sailing away towards America. 


	2. Chapter 1: Quidditch World Cup

**Chapter 1: Quidditch World Cup**

Periwinkle and her family arrived in London after their long journey from New York City, they had previously been living there due to mom and stepfather’s jobs but were recently transferred to London. Her parents had purchased a house out in the countryside near the Weasley family who was old friends of her mom. They had met the Weasley family, Harry, and Hermione the night before at dinner. They were now meeting with them at a clearing in the woods not far from their houses to go to the Quidditch World Cup, “Arthur,” Cassandra greeted.

“Good morning, Cassie!” Arthur said cheerfully, “ready to continue onto the portkey?”

“Definitely. Our girls are very excited about the world cup.”

“Let’s go then,” he said and they continued walking just a bit further.

The group continued walking till they reached where the Portkey would be located at “Whew,” Mr. Weasley panted as he removed his glasses and wiped them off, “we made excellent time --- we have about ten minutes. We just need to find the portkey,” he replaced his glasses then looked back at the group, Cassandra and Richard were already searching.

“Spread out and start searching. It won’t be very big,” Cassandra told everyone, “Hallie get off, Fred.” She told her goddaughter who was on Fred’s back because she had gotten tired of walking. She got off and groaned as she searched but mainly stayed close to him.

While the others searched, Periwinkle looked towards the hilltop and spotted two figures approaching them, “we have company,” she informed the group just as a man shouted to them.

“Over here, Arthur! We’ve got it!”

“Amos!” Mr. Weasley smiled as he went over to the man with the rest of the group following. “Everyone this is Amos Diggory. He works for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I believe most of you know his son, Cedric?”

Periwinkle looked Cedric up and down, “I of course do not know, Cedric,” she stepped forward, “I am Peri and these are my sisters,” she introduced them all.

“Hi,” Cedric greeted looking at everyone. Everyone greeted him back except Fred and George.

“Shouldn’t we get going?” Holly asked looking at her watch.

“Yes, it must be nearly time,” Mr. Weasley agreed looking at his watch as well, “Do you know whether we’re waiting for any more, Amos?”

“No, the Lovegoods have been there for a week already and the Fawcretts couldn’t get tickets,” Amos said, “there are not any more of this in this area, are there?”

“Except for the Banks family, who are here obviously. There are no other wizarding families in the area. We better get ready…” He looked at those who had never used a portkey before and gave instructions. Periwinkle ignored the instructions; she had used a portkey once with Richard when she was younger and they had gone to Washington DC. She stepped forward and placed a finger on the boot, everyone had to squeeze due to the large group they had. “Three…two…one…”

It happened immediately, Periwinkle although she had done this once before forgot how rough it was to travel through portkey. She felt herself being jerked forward and her feet no longer on the ground. She grabbed onto Cedric’s hand with her freehand the best she could; he was closest to her even though she put on this persona of being all tough at times she honestly got spooked easily. Cedric squeezed her hand. All of a sudden, her feet slammed into the ground and fell into Cedric, she sat up slowly and looked at him, “thank you,” she said to him as he stood and offered her a hand to stand up which she accepted.

He pulled her up then looked at her, “any time,” he then went over to the others to help them.

Mr. Weasley picked up the boot and handed it to a man by the name of Basil. The man took the boot and tossed it into a large box, he began searching his parchment list for where their campsites would be. Periwinkle and her family told the Weasleys, Diggorys, Harry, and Hermione bye then went to their campsite location, they approached a small cottage where a man stood in the doorway looking at the tents. He looked towards them when he heard them approaching.

“Morning,” Richard greeted the man.

“Morning,” the man replied back

“We have one of your tents booked, I believe the reservation was made a few days ago.”

The man nodded and looked at a list, “Name?”

“Banks. Richard Banks.”

“Here you are. You have one of our luxury tents close to the walking trail, it appears that your reservation was prepaid.”

He nodded, “correct.”

“Here is a map of a campsite. Enjoy your stay.”

“Thank you,” he accepted the map and they walked towards where their tent would be.

“Why did it have to be camping,” Hallie whined the entire walk to the tent.

“Hallie, stop whining,” Periwinkle hissed, “you can be so annoying.”

“Peri, be nice,” Cassandra warned her.

Once they reached their tent, which was quite large in size as were the others that surrounded them. This was obviously the area where wizarding families with lots of money were staying or those like their family who did indeed have a lot of money but the ministry was also paying for them to stay here due to their position within the ministry. “This will do nicely,” Richard said looking at his wife as Mallory and Alicia went in ahead of them.

“It is very nice. We can watch an excellent game of Quidditch and enjoy time as a family,” Richard kissed her head and the rest of them entered the tent. The tent was very large, it sort of reminded Periwinkle of their penthouse apartment back in New York City. The kitchen looked big enough to be a kitchen for a restaurant and they each had their own bedroom.

“Wait I do not have to share?!” Hallie said excitedly, Cassandra and Richard had always had the girls’ sharing a room. Alicia and Mallory shared a room then Periwinkle and the twins shared a room.

“We are not sharing?” Periwinkle asked looking at her parents then towards two of the rooms.

“I told them our girls would be fine sharing rooms,” Richard sighed, “It is just for overnight, girls,” he informed them noticing they were all becoming excited to not share a room.

The following day during the Quidditch World Cup, they made their way to the Top Box, and while they waited for the game to begin Periwinkle glanced around at the other witches and wizards. Plenty of them greeted her parents and welcomed her mother back to England. Holly had stepped over to the buffet that was provided for those in the Top Box. Periwinkle was leaned against a wall minding her own business when she noticed Holly speaking to a young wizard with bleach blonde hair. She smirked just as Holly returned to where their family was, “Who was that,” Periwinkle asked glancing over at Draco and his father.

“His name is Draco. He attends Hogwarts.”

“Ooo,” she said, “he is not bad looking either. If you do not take him I will.”

“Peri! You are bad!”

She sighed, “what can I say? I enjoy the fun.”

“Hush! The game is starting!” Alicia cheered barely able to contain her excitement.

When the game ended, they returned to their tents, they were inside their tent discussing the game. “I wanted Bulgaria to win!” Alicia complained tossing her hat on the ground.

“At least Krum caught the snitch,” Richard told her picking up the hat and giving it back to her, “try to find the good in this. They lost this time but this won’t be the last game they will win more in the future.”

“You are right, dad,” she hugged him as there was a loud boom outside and screaming, “Dad?”

“Stay here,” he said and went to look at what was going on. He stepped outside the tent to quickly came back inside, “Run! Now! Death Eaters are attacking the campsites.”

“What?” Cassandra said as she ushered the kids outside. They stood outside and everyone was running around screaming, “Peri and Alicia stay together. Hallie and Holly stay together. Mallory come with us. Run!”

They all ran in different directions away from the attacks, “Come on Alicia,” Periwinkle grabbed her sister’s hand and they ran trying to get to the woods as quickly as possible but due to all the people running around and pushing them, they got separated. “Alicia!” She continued running when she bumped into a man wearing a black trench coat, “So sorry…just trying to escape,” she quickly stood.

He did not acknowledge her apology but he did ask while looking her up and down, “Are you related to Severus Snape?

“What? I do not even know who that person is,” she was very confused and continued running while her mind continued thinking of everything going on. Where was her sister and the rest of her family? Would everyone be safe? Why did this man randomly ask if she was related to a man by the name of Severus Snape?

As she ran, she ended up running into Cedric and his father who had Alicia with them, “Peri!” Alicia hugged her sister.

“Thank you so much for finding her.”

“Of course,” Amos said, “now let’s get both of you back to your parents.”

They nodded and followed them to where everyone was gathered. They soon found their parents, “thank goodness you both are alright. We now have everyone accounted for,” Cassandra said hugging her girls.

“Let’s get out of here. Thank you, Amos,” Richard said shaking his hand.

“Yes, thank you,” Cassandra said still hugging Alicia.

Amos and Cedric left as their family found the nearest portkey to go back home. They entered their home, “alright girls. Let’s get to bed, I am sure we will have a busy day tomorrow at work.” Richard sighed as the girls nodded and headed upstairs to get ready.

Once her sisters were in bed, Periwinkle came downstairs to the living room where her parents were sitting on the couch with cups of tea and a fire crackling in the fireplace, “Peri?” Cassandra questioned seeing her, “what is it?”

“Who is Severus Snape?”

She looked at Richard then back at Periwinkle, “he is a professor at Hogwarts. I used to attend school with him. Why?”

“A man at the campsite asked if I was related to him. I found this very odd and thought I would ask if you knew who he was.”

“I do not really know much about him. He was in my year and my house while I attended Hogwarts but never knew much about him. He was good friends with Harry’s mother until at some point they had a falling out due to him calling her a Mudblood. Otherwise, he usually kept to himself. I know before we graduated Dumbledore offered him a teaching position after he went and got more training.”

Periwinkle nodded but suspected there was more to this than what her mother was sharing, “Alright…thank you.”

“Of course. I am sure it is just because your hair color is very similar to his. That is all.”

She nodded again, “Well...goodnight.”

“Goodnight, darling,” Cassandra said to her.

“Goodnight,” Richard said as Periwinkle headed back upstairs. She paused on the stairs on the way up, “She will discover the truth one day.”

“I rather her not. He left me…I was I supposed to let a man who left me be apart of a child’s life. I also heard a rumor that he is a death eater although everyone denies it if you dare ask especially Dumbledore.”

“If he had not left you. You would have never met me and I highly doubt a man apart of the Order of the Phoenix was also a death eater. They would not have allowed him to join them,” he reminded his wife.

She smiled and kissed him, “very true.” She placed a hand on her stomach.

Periwinkle made a silent gasp, “My father was a death eater…”


	3. Chapter 2: The Sorting

**Chapter 2: The Sorting**

September 1st had finally arrived with the recent Death Eater attacks Cassandra was very nervous about sending her children to Hogwarts. Periwinkle stood with her family on the platform looking at Hogwarts Express in a bit of a deep thought about how her father could be a possible Death Eater. She was pulled out of this thought when her mom looked at her children then her husband and asked him, “Are you sure we should send them?”

He took her hand and looked into her eyes, “they will be perfectly fine at Hogwarts.”

Periwinkle looked towards her mother and still trying to act brave, even though she was terrified by the fact that her birth father could be one of those people who performed those attacks at the World Cup, “yeah mom we will be fine.”

Cassandra looked sighed looking towards her eldest, “please behave this year. I do not need to be getting letters from Dumbledore saying how you have not been acting correctly. He is doing us a great favor and accepting you, Hallie and Holly into the school even though you are not first years.”

Periwinkle rolled her eyes at this comment, “I am perfectly capable of learning magic on my own. I do not need a school to teach me.”

Her mother eyed her, “watch your tongue, young lady. You are a great witch…much better at making potions that performing spells correctly though,” she sighed then hugged her, “I am going to miss you my darling. My first baby, I love you so much.”

Periwinkle hugged her back and rested her head on her shoulder, “I love you too.”

They all said their final goodbyes then Hallie, Holly, Mallory, and Periwinkle all boarded the train with the golden trio. Once on board, the four of them found their own compartment while the golden trio were in one next door to them. Hallie and Holly did not stay in the compartment long before deciding to go ‘explore’ which was really just an excuse for them to go find Draco and Fred. Periwinkle was looking out the window returning to her reoccurring thought of how she was possibly the daughter of a death eater, ‘why would mom ever associate herself with someone that evil…I know she was a Slytherin but she was not friends with anyone in her house. Her own sister did not even like her.

“Hallie and Holly have been gone a while,” Mallory commented bringing her sister out of her thought.

She looked at her small wrist watch, “I will go find them. Stay here but they probably ran into their love interest.” Mallory nodded and remained seated as Periwinkle left to go find Holly first, figuring Hallie was fine but this Draco boy she did not trust at all especially from how everyone else talked about him.

She found Holly in the Slytherin area of the train talking with the Draco boy and some other Slytherin students who were clearly friends with him. One female student in particular was being very rude towards Holly and their family, “Such a disgrace to bring that kind into this world. Mudbloods disgusting,” she snickered, “Oh that is right she adopted twin halfblooded babies.”

This infuriated her making her step forward angrily, “What did you just call her?”

“Peri, its…”

“She called you a mudblood.”

“It is not the worst thing I have been called. Let’s just leave it,” she tried to pull her away.

She nodded and started to follow then turned and punched Pansy in the face, “Do not mess with me or my family, bitch!”

“Peri!” Holly said looking at Pansy screaming on the floor holding her nose this got the attention of the other Slytherins nearby

Periwinkle dragged Holly away from the forming crowd as they could hear Pansy saying through her cries, “That new girl with the black hair did it! She just hit me for no reason. She is crazy!”

“I cannot believe you just did that! Peri…Cassie told you to behave. We are going to be expelled now,” she was in complete shock still, although this was not the first time Periwinkle had physically hurt someone. When they were at Ilvermorny Periwinkle was constantly in the headmaster’s office having talks about her behavior, everyone is almost positive they kept her in the school due to her parents’ position with the ministry.

“She deserved it, Holly. No one gets to call anyone in our family names like that and get away with it.”

“Then tell a professor or someone that is an adult not take actions into your own hands.”

“Sometimes you have to do things yourself if you want them done correctly,” she told her as they reached their compartment again.

“Oh, good you found Holly!” Mallory said with a smile as Holly sat down next to her, “did you find Hallie?”

“No,” Periwinkle said sitting down and looking out the window as Hallie’s cat Diamond climbed into her lap. Mallory looked at her sister then Holly who shook her head telling Mallory to drop the discussion.

The rest of the train ride was very quiet between the three of them and Hallie never returned to them until they arrived at Hogwarts, “Ah, Hallie there you are,” Mallory smiled as they climbed off the train. Hallie nodded with a soft smile to her younger sister then said goodbye to Fred, who she had been with this entire time.

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!" Hagrid called to everyone.

“Mallory, you go that way we will meet you in the great hall,” Holly told her and she went with the other first years.

They got into the carriages, but when they arrived Hallie, Holly, and Periwinkle were approached by Professor McGonagall, “Periwinkle King, Hallie Porter, and Holly Porter?” she asked looking up from the piece of parchment she had in her hand.

“Yes,” Holly answered for the trio.

“Come with me. You will join the first-year students for their sorting ceremony.”

“The first years but we are fourth- and fifth-year students,” Hallie groaned, “this is not good for my image.”

Holly and Periwinkle rolled their eyes as they followed McGonagall through the school and to the group of first-years waiting outside the great hall. McGonagall cleared her throat and spoke with the trio and the first-years. "Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be Sorted into your house. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.” This got everyone excited especially the first-years, “We have two fourth year transfer students and one fifth year transfer student who will be sorted first then we will continue with the first-years students,” with that the doors opened and they proceed into the hall. Once they reached the front of the hall, they all gathered around as close as they could with Hallie, Holly and Periwinkle at the front.

Periwinkle was looking at the stormy ceiling when Holly gave a small tug on her arm, “Peri...that professor is staring at us,” Holly whispered glancing at her then back at Snape.

She looked towards the professor who Holly was talking about. He immediately looked away from them which made her more curious about him. “Before we begin the sorting ceremony for our first-year students we are welcoming three new students from Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We will begin with their sorting then will move onto the first-year students,” she looked at the girls and first-years, “when I call your name you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat upon your head and you will be seated into your houses.” She looked at her list, “Periwinkle King.”

Periwinkle stepped forward with everyone watching her, the other professors had a look of confusion due to her strong resemblance towards Snape but they tried to hide it until she turned and the students at their tables began to whisper to one another. She knew something was going on otherwise their reactions would not be occurring. She took a seat on the stool and let out a deep breath as the hat was placed on her head, the sorting hat then called out, “Ah! Periwinkle King…this will certainly be a difficult placement. You share your mother’s kindness for taking care of your family and those close to you. You are very intelligent witch, perhaps Ravenclaw. You are also incredibly brave and stick up for those around you. You are ambitious, resourceful, and your family is extremely important to you. You are very much your mother’s daughter. I also see similar traits to your father…”

“My father…you know who my father is.”

“You share similar minds with both and for this I think you do best in…” the sorting hat started, “Slytherin!”

The Slytherin table cheered as she got off the stool and walked over to the table thinking about the sorting hat mentioning how she shared traits with her father and hinted at him being a Slytherin. She took a seat at the table, kind of close to Draco since there was not many available seats. She sort of paid attention to her sisters getting sorted into their houses. Hallie got Ravenclaw which was a complete shock since she really was not that bright of a witch while Holly and Mallory got Gryffindor. Periwinkle glanced at Draco as Holly was sorted into Gryffindor and the saddened expression on his face showed to her that he did truly actually like Holly. “You should not let your house determine your friendships,” she told Draco while the others were distracted talking amongst themselves.

“You do not understand. It does not work that way.”

“It could though. If you like someone your house and family should not control your decisions. You have your own voice, voice your opinions. Decide your fate do not let someone us control you,” she sighed, “my mother had a family like that. According to her they hated that she associated with anyone outside of Slytherin but that never stopped her. She chose her own life.”

“Periwinkle…”

“Peri please. Periwinkle is so formal.”

He gave a small chuckle, “Peri, my family is different than yours.”

“Your family does not determine who you are. You decide your own fate.”

“You make it sound easy,” he said as the feast began.

Periwinkle looked at all the amazing food in front of them, “Wow! So many options!”

“Did they not feed you in America?” Blaise asked seeing her amazement.

She looked at him, “they did, but not as many options as there is here.”

“Eat up before Crabbe and Goyle here eat everything,” the small group around them all laughed as they all dug in.

Once everyone was fed Dumbledore stepped forward again and smiled towards all the sudden before him, “Now that we are all fed and watered. I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices,” he then went over Mr. Filch’s list of forbidden objects and places that were forbidden to all students. He also made the reminder that all third years and above were the ones who were allowed to go to Hogsmeade as long as they had permission from a guardian, “It also pains me to say that the Inner-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year.”

“What?! Draco and a majority of the other Slytherin boys said.

“This is due to an event that will be occurring in October and will be requiring much of the teachers’ time and energy. I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year—”

At this exact moment the hall filled with a great rumble of thunder and the doors of the hall blew open. A man stood in the doorway and every head in the hall turning towards him. The figure was suddenly illuminated by a flash of lighting. The man began to walk to the front. Once at the front he approached Dumbledore. He shook hands with Dumbledore then took a seat. “May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Moody.” No one clapped at this except Dumbledore and Hagrid, Holly started to but stopped when she noticed no one else at the tables were.

“As I was saying,” Dumbledore started again smiling at the students, “we have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months. To explain this with more detail we have Mrs. Cassandra Banks, who works with International Affairs at the Ministry of Magic.”

“Mom,” Periwinkle said surprised, “she never said anything about accepting a job here. Just this morning she was debating not even sending us here due to the attacks at the World Cup.” She was very shocked and confused as her mom entered from the door behind the professors’ table. Periwinkle paid close attention to the professors and her mom, she noticed that one professor who had greasy black hair seemed to be focusing on her mom very closely. “Draco, who is that,” she asked looking at the professor focusing on Cassandra.

He looked at who she was talking about, “that is Professor Snape. He is head of Slytherin house. Why?”

“He seems very interested in my mom.”

“Well she is very…” a random Slytherin started to say.

She eyed him, “I swear you better stop talking right now.”

Cassandra approached the podium, as she approached, she glanced at Professor Snape then continued towards Dumbledore and greeted him with a shake of the hand. Dumbledore took his seat and she turned towards the students, “Good evening, everyone. I hope everyone has enjoyed the feast that was served tonight. Now like Professor Dumbledore mentioned my name is Cassandra Banks and I am here to discuss this exciting event that will be occurring here. The event that will be happening is called the Triwizard Tournament.

“You are joking!” Fred said loudly.

“Thank you for that, Mr. Weasley,” she and the other students laughed as she looked at him then back at the other student, “I am not joking though. Let us discuss the Triwizard Tournament more. Some of you may not know what the tournament actually is. I will give a small explanation for those who do not know what it is. The Triwizard Tournament was first established hundreds of years ago as a friendly competition between three of the largest European schools of wizardry. These schools include Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school and the three champions selected go on to compete in three different tasks. The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their contenders in October and the selection of students will take place on Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory for their school, and a thousand galleons in prize money.”

“I am going to enter!” Periwinkle said to her fellow house mates

“The Ministry of Magic though has imposed an age limit for those who wish to enter. Students who wish to enter must be seventeen years or older if they wish to be considered. This is due to how dangerous and difficult these tasks will be. Dumbledore will be making sure that no one hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion,” she looked towards Fred, George, and Periwinkle. “If anyone has any further questions about the tournament, I will be glad to answer them I will be here most of the term. With that I wish everyone goodnight,” she turned and walked to sit at one of the seats.

Dumbledore stood, “Thank you, Mrs. Banks. And with that everyone it is now bedtime.”

Everyone stood and left the hall, “show me the way?” Periwinkle asked Draco

“Sure,” they started walking then he stopped.

“What’s wrong?”

“I forgot something in The Great Hall. Blaise can show you the rest of the way.”

She looked at Blaise then back at Draco, “alright…well goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” he said as she walked towards their common room with Blaise. She glanced back and noticed him grab Holly as she rounded a corner with Blaise.


	4. Chapter 3: Unforgivable Curses

Chapter 3

Periwinkle awoke in her dorm, she slowly sat up rubbing her eyes glancing around the room at the other three girls in their beds they were all still asleep. She quietly got up and once she was ready for the day. She went to the Great Hall for breakfast, since it was still early in the morning there were very few students up. She sat down at the Slytherin table to eat and as she was fixing her plate, she glanced up seeing Holly walking in with Draco following behind her it was obvious to Periwinkle that he had been trying to talk to her but Holly was ignoring him. They parted ways at the entrance going to their dedicated house tables. Draco spotted Periwinkle and sat across from her, “I thought you were never going to associate yourself with Holly?” Periwinkle asked him.

“I was not.”

She eyed him, “Yeah ok. I know my sister and you are a terrible liar.”

“And you are annoying.”

She made a fake gasp, “How rude! I am deeply offended by this comment. I will have to inform my mother about this.”

“You are weird,” he chuckled fixing his plate.

“I will accept that compliment,” she laughed taking a bite of her bagel, “Yeah…I prefer New York City bagels.”

He rolled his eyes, “Ready for your classes?”

“No, who is ever ready to learn.”

“Ravenclaws and Granger.”

She shook her head, “Hallie is a Ravenclaw and hates learning so do not stereotype. Plus, Holly loves to learn, she was always in the library when we went to Ilvermorny.”

He groaned, “Great. I like a bookworm.”

“Ha! You admitted it!”

“Shut up!” he hissed 

She laughed taking out her schedule, “I got Defense Against the Dark Arts first. That should be interesting.”

“If you do not mind the creepy professor then sure.”

“He is a bit creepy.”

“A bit? Very creepy.”

After breakfast was over, she was headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts when she was about to round a corner when overheard her mom speaking with Professor Snape just, she decided to stop and eavesdrop on their conversation. “Severus, will you leave me alone. I came to you for a potion not for you to start bringing up the past. You are sixteen years too late to be worrying about me anymore.”

“You are refusing to answer my question. I asked you then and now.”

Cassandra eyed him coldly, “What do you want to hear? It makes no difference. You would have never been there. I found someone who would never abandon me.”

“Tell me the truth,” he hissed, “Is Periwinkle mine?”

She groaned, “Yes! Fine, there she is yours. Are you happy? You will never be a father to her. My husband is the father to her and all my children. He is more of a man than you will ever be. He stepped up to help me raise three young girls and you abandoned me before I even had the chance to tell you about her.”

“She is fifteen now. Let her decided if she wants me in her life. Do not become your father, Cassandra.”

“Excuse you! I will never become that evil man who abused me just because I chose a different viewpoint than him and the rest of my family. I was not going to become a death eater…unlike some.” Periwinkle was about to take this moment to walk away when Mad-Eye Moody approached her mom and Professor Snape, “Good morning, Mad-Eye,” Cassandra said kindly acting as if she was not just in an argument with Snape.

Mad-Eye looked at the two, “Everything alright?”

“Oh, yes. We were just discussing _my_ eldest daughter, Periwinkle,” Cassandra put a strong emphasis on the word my as she looked at Snape.

“Did she cause trouble before her first day? If so just ask her yourself,” his fake eye glancing towards the corner that Periwinkle hid behind.

Cassandra and Snape both looked at the corner, “Periwinkle Elizabeth?”

She stepped out, “Good morning, mom,” she tried to act completely normal.

“Why were you eavesdropping?”

“Me? Eavesdrop? Mother, why would I do such a thing. I was simply heading to class with Professor Mad-Eye.”

Cassandra eyed her, “I am not stupid, Peri. I have a meeting and will deal with you later,” she informed her then proceeded to walk away from them.

Periwinkle looked at Snape, “I will see you in potions after lunch, Professor.”

“Indeed,” he said, “Perhaps come a bit earlier. I would like to…test your knowledge. I am unaware of how they teach in America.”

She nodded, “Certainly. I would like to make sure I am on the same level as my fellow students.” Snape gave a small nod then she proceeded to head towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. She was the first in the classroom and took a seat as Moody came into the room behind her, his cane echoing as he walked.

“Young lady,” he said once he reached the front of the classroom and turned to face her.

Periwinkle had taken out some parchment, quill, and ink as well as her book to prepare for class, “Yes?” she asked a bit confused.

“What do you know about the unforgivable curses?”

“They are primarily in the past by Lord Voldemort and his followers as a form of torture or to murder those that stood in their way.”

“You speak his name?” he seemed surprised by this but sounded oddly pleased at the same time.

“It is just a name. It only gives people fear of the name because we let it. If we do not let it develop fear then we have nothing to fear,” she said not even looking up from the paper she was writing on, “As for the unforgivable curses there are three that are considered to be very heavily punished by wizarding law. They are the Imperius Curse which allows the person casting it to have total control. This curse can be fought, it takes an incredibly strong person to fight it.”

Mad-Eye continued eyeing her, she glanced up at him not being phased at all by their conversation as they waited for the other students to arrive, “Is that the only one you know?”

“I know them all. Would you like me to tell you the other two?”

The classroom door opened and students started coming in chattering, but instantly went quiet after noticing Mad-Eye standing at the front of the classroom watching them enter. Once they were seated, he looked back at Periwinkle, “Save it for the lesson.”

She nodded as the other students came in. In the fifth year Defense Against the Dark Arts class Slytherins and Ravenclaws had class, the students glanced at her as they entered then started gossiping with one another. She looked down at her book trying to look like this did not bother her but it did. Just because she was a Slytherin did not mean she was some cruel person like the rest of her house was considered to be. As she flipped the pages of her book footsteps approached her, “Is this seat taken?” a girl’s voice asked.

She looked up and saw a Ravenclaw girl, “Are you asking me?”

The girl laughed, “Yes. Is the seat taken?”

“Um…no. Please sit,” she offered her the seat.

The girl sat next to her, “Cho Chang,” she offered Periwinkle her hand to shake.

She looked at the hand then Cho, “Peri King.”

“Mrs. Banks’ daughter, right?”

“That is me.”

Cho looked at her more, “You do not look like your mother. No offense, but you do not resemble her.”

“I know. I have been told I resemble my father more…I do not know who he is. I have my suspicions but it has never been fully confirmed for me.”

Cho was going to speak, but Mad-Eye started speaking to the class, “Put your books away,” he growled, “you will not be needing those. We will not be using books this year.” The students looked at each other confused but put away the books as they were told. “Professor Lupin left a letter to me informing me on what he taught all of you last year and I must say you are all very much behind…behind on curses that is.”

“Curses?” Cho questioned in a whisper to Periwinkle.

“Unforgivable curses…” she looked at Moody then back at Cho, “he was asking me about them when I came in.”

Moody’s magical turned to them and stared them down; this made Cho tense up but it did not bother Periwinkle she just stared back at him, “Ladies would you like to share your conversation with the rest of the class.”

Cho shook her head looking down at her quill and parchment paper, “The curses is what we were discussing,” Periwinkle spoke not giving a care in the world what happened.

“Class this is Periwinkle King, before the rest of you arrived, I was quizzing Ms. King on her knowledge of these curses and she proved to be quite intelligent. Care to tell us the curses?”

“Certainly,” she stood up to speak.

Moody glanced at a jar that sat upon his desk and took a spider out, “Actually show us.” Periwinkle looked at the spider then Moody, she slowly approached the front of the classroom, “Tell the class about each curse then demonstrate it on the spiders.”

She looked at the spider sitting on the desk then her fellow students who watched her closely, the Slytherins seemed very interested in her and the Ravenclaws seemed to be more scared of her since she was very willing to perform these curses. “This first curse is the Imperius Curse which allows the person casting it to have total control. This curse can be fought, it takes an incredibly strong person to fight it,” she took her wand out of her cloak and pointed it at the spider, “Imperio!”

The spider leaped from the table and hung by a piece of web and began to swing back and forth as if it were part of a trapeze. The legs were stretched rigidly, then did a backflip which broke the thread and landed on the floor in front of her and Moody, where it then began to do summersaults in a circle. Periwinkle placed the spider back on the desk, “I had total control of the spider.”

“Another?” Moody told her.

“I know more but perhaps we should ask the others if they know any more.”

He groaned a little then looked at the rest of the class, “You!” he demanded at a Ravenclaw boy, “Tell me another.”

“Me?” he squeaked

“Yes! Tell me another curse,” Moody banged his cane on the ground making the class jump.

The boy stood shaking, “Cruciatus curse.”

Moody nodded, “Sit,” the boy quickly sat down and he looked at Periwinkle, “Define and show.”

“The Cruciatus curse is also known as the torture curse. When used correctly the curse will cause intense, excruciating pain on its victim.”

Moody took another spider out of the jar, “This one needs to be bigger,” he pointed his wand at it, “Engorgio!”

The spider became larger than a tarantula, “Begin.”

She pointed her wand at the spider, “Crucio!”

Immediately the spider’s legs bent into itself; it rolled over and began to appear as if it were having a seizure. Everything in the room was silent including the spider; if the spider could make a noise of any kind Periwinkle was positive that it would be screaming in pain. She removed her wand from the spider after noticing some of the students appearing to be very pale coloring as if this was making them sick. “Professor, I think we should stop the lesson. It appears to be making some of the students uncomfortable.”

Moody looked at the students who watched the spider who was beginning to relax but still twitching. He looked at the spider as well, “Reducio,” he muttered and the spider shrunk back to its normal size then was placed back in the jar. “Pain occurs with this curse. You do not need a knife to perform any kind of torture if you know how to properly perform the Cruciatus curse…there was a time when it was once very popular…now Ms. King what is the final curse?”

Periwinkle looked towards Moody, “Avada Kedavra,” she spoke softly knowing she was about to have to perform the Killing Curse on one of the spiders in the jar.

“Yes…the last curse and the worst of them all,” he reached into the jar and pulled a clearly very scared spider who was placed on the desk; the spider tried to run away, “Quick now perform the curse.”

Periwinkle looked at the spider and raised her wand to it, “Avada Kedavra.”

A blinding flash of green light and a rushing sound as if an invisible something rushed the air and instantly the spider rolled onto its back, it was unmarked but clearly dead. Periwinkle stared at the spider that name laid dead in front of her, she looked at her wand still pointed directly at it she quickly stuffed the wand in her cloak. A hand was placed upon her shoulder, “Thank you, Ms. King. Back to your seat now,” Moody told her.

She gave a nod and walked back to her seat next to Cho; as she walked, she heard primarily the Ravenclaw students holding back cries while the Slytherins and some Ravenclaws gossiped with one another. She took her seat glancing up at the front as Moody brushed the now dead spider onto the floor, “I cannot believe you actually did that.”

She looked at Cho, “Honestly neither can I. I did not want to, but this professor makes me nervous. I did not feel I could say no.”

Cho looked at Moody then back at Periwinkle, “Understandable, but wait till you meet Professor Snape. He is just as terrifying.”

“I’ve already met him…my mother knew him. Apparently, they were classmates and he is the head of my house.”

“Your mother knew Professor Snape?”

“Indeed. I do not believe they ended on good terms though.”

Moody continued his class, but Periwinkle had gone into her own world.

By the time class ended everyone left, Cho offered to wait but she said no and sent her off with her friends. She started gathering her things as a clanking noise approached her, “You did well today…especially for a witch as young as you. You are very gifted.”

She looked up at him, “Thank you.”

He eyed her, “That last one seemed to really get to you.”

“That curse killed my sisters’ parents.”

“Sisters? Your mother’s husband Mr. Robert Banks is still alive correct?”

She nodded, “Yes, but my adopted sisters lost their parents that way. Hallie and Holly Porter; they are fourth years in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.”

“Ah…” he seemed to be very interested in this.

Periwinkle looked at a clock placed on the wall, “I should go before I am late for my next class.”

“Certainly. Good day, Periwinkle.”

She gathered the final bits of her things and put her shoulder bag over her shoulder then left the room.


End file.
